


Hot Box (2012)

by JennyB



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a long trip when the air conditioner's broken, and you have an idiot for a travelling companion. Zim/Gir genfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Box (2012)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ group "fanfic_bakeoff". Prompt was 'warm' with a bonus of 'music'.

The Voot Cruiser was unbearably warm. Zim would have been sweating to death if Irken invaders sweated. Instead, he felt like the heat was melting his brain and pulling him into a catatonic stupor.

To make matters worse, Gir was sitting next to him and singing obnoxious commercial jingles - at least when he wasn't singing his anthem to _Operation Impending Doom II_.

Or eating.

Zim glanced towards his shipmate and scowled. He would have punched him right in the face if he possessed the energy to do so. As it was, the best he could muster was to extend a finger and flick the switch for the air conditioning module. It had broken - or rather, Gir had broken it - shortly after they'd crossed into the sector. He'd been complaining that his pizza was too hot to eat, and so he'd shoved the slice into the coolant intake. Zim was hoping that by now the solid mass of mozzarella cheese would have worked its way through the system, but his hopes were dashed when all he got from the vent was a feeble puff followed by a heavy whiff of oregano, and finally, a rogue pepperoni slice.

Zim clenched his teeth, his scowl deepening. Irken technology defeated by congealed synthetic dairy.

"I hate you," Zim said irritably as he sulked.

Gir turned to him and beamed widely. "Aww, you make my insides feel all funny when you say that!" With a squeal of joy, he leapt into Zim's lap and nearly strangled him in an exuberant hug. "I _looooooooove_ you, too! An' I'm gonna cuddle you _real good_! Ooh! Pepperoni slice! I love you most of all!"

Zim was trapped. Under a hundred pounds of hot, noisy, greasy robot. The only thing he could do was swelter. 

"I _really_ hate you."


End file.
